The prior art is replete with security door bar systems for preventing forced entry into a building or home through a door. However, as far as is known there is no existing system which utilizes a resilient flexible security door bar to absorb the energy of an attempted forced entry through a door which would normally occur, for example, when a burglar attempts to gain entry to a building by kicking in the door.